El mejor regalo
by kali9105
Summary: Después de lo que pasó en la obra de teatro, Hitsugi busca el perdón de su amada Chitaru-san, tanto que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por tener su perdón. ¿Lo conseguirá? ChitaHitsu Pasen a leer por favor.


**Holi (? Historia nueva! :D pero antes de que me avienten basura o algo por el estilo por mis largas ausencias, aquí les dejo esto, el primer cap de una historia corta, espero que les guste~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece, porque puedo apostar que Kouga-sensei y Minakata-sensei ya me hubieran demandado por tardarme tanto xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Copo de Nieve**

El tiempo parecía pasar de manera muy lenta, el silencio solo era roto por el sonido de un goteo rítmico pero también muy suave, que hasta podía ser relajante, haciendo que la chica sentada en la silla dormitara recargada en la camilla que tenía enfrente.

El cansancio se había acumulado con el paso de los días, tanto que ya no le importaba dormir sentada en aquella posición de alguna manera incomoda, sabía que tenía que recuperar la energía para otro día estar esperando.

Solo tenía eso.

Esperar hasta que ella despertara.

Pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo cambiaría eso? ¿Qué día sería distinto para ella? Todos los días era la misma rutina.

Esperar, solo esperar.

Mañana, día y noche. No había hora ni día de descanso, es por eso que ahora había decidido dormitar de esa manera, como todos los días.

Hasta sus propios sueños se lo decían.

Nada cambiaría.

O al menos eso pensaba cuando una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana y el frío aire atravesó su cuerpo haciéndola temblar suavemente y despertar para mirar con ojos pesados hacía la ventana.

Trato de recordar donde estaba, miró al frente y vio aquella persona que dormía en la cama y recordó todo y rápidamente se paró de la silla para cerrar la ventana, empujándola suavemente y volteando a mirar a la persona que pareciendo una princesa de cuento encantada, no se había movido ni un segundo ni había expresado nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Como todos los días.

Suspiró y volvió a voltear hacía la ventana, entonces razonó él porque del viento tan frío: vio como caían pequeños copos de nieve que poco a poco estaban llenando el paisaje de blanco e inconscientemente froto sus brazos en busca de calor, aunque realmente no sintiera frío, ya que el grueso vidrio de la ventana no se lo permitía.

Miró como copo a copo caían con una velocidad que parecía hipnotizante, pequeñas escarchas que parecían bailar lentamente al son de una canción silenciosa, dando un espectáculo hermoso a quien las apreciara lo suficiente, entonces su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **¿Quién en todo el mundo podría pensar que hasta aquella bella danza blanca podía matar?**_

Sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente en un instante, mostrando un paisaje parecido pero a la vez distante.

" _Sensei, ¡¿ya viste el cielo?! ¡Ha empezado a nevar!"_ dijo la pequeña niña peliazul corriendo, a lo que una mujer joven que la miraba emitiera una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Si, lo he visto y dime pequeña Hitsugi, ¿te gusta la nieve?"_ dijo la mujer haciendo que la niña parase y la mirara y con una gran sonrisa contestara.

" _¡Si! ¡Me encanta! ¡No hay nada más puro y hermoso que la nieve!"_ dijo dando de vueltas y correr para irse a aventar a un pequeño monte de nieve que se había formado. La mujer rio un poco y se acercó a ayudar a levantar a la niña.

" _Es hermosa sí, pero en algo te equivocas"_ dijo mirándola mientras le quitaba un poco de nieve de la cabeza.

" _¿En qué, Sensei?"_ dijo con inocencia, a lo que la mujer suspiro, odiaba hacer esto, pero debía recordar que si estaban ahí era porque aquella pequeña seguía en entrenamiento.

" _En que por más pura que parezca sigue siendo un elemento más para matar, al final es agua, que es uno de los principales ingredientes de los venenos que utilizamos para asesinar"_ suspiró de nuevo al ver la mueca de Kirigaya _"recuérdalo Hitsugi, tu y yo somos como esos copos de nieve, una bella danza blanca, efímera y pura, pero con la capacidad de terminar con una vida y cuando el invierno termine, puede que nuestra vida también"_ dijo y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar dejando a Hitsugi ahí parada, sabía que había sido duro, pero no podían olvidar su misión.

Y era verdad.

La vida de su Sensei había terminado al terminar aquel invierno, al término de aquella misión para Datura.

Aquella mujer que le había enseñado todos los secretos de lo que sabía sobre venenos, la única que había sido algo amable con ella en aquel mundo despiadado donde al igual que ella muchos copos de nieve como ella eran criados día a día para convertirlos en algo letal, aquella mujer había muerto a manos de una corporación rival, joven, sin haber vivido más inviernos y bailar bajo aquella danza silenciosa como el copo de nieve que era.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, Hitsugi luchaba día tras día para dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido en Datura y hacer su propio camino y su manera de comenzar era cuidar de la persona que estaba postrada inconsciente en esa cama de hospital.

Volteó a verla, sin apenas movimiento aparente más que el de su acompasada respiración, Kirigaya decidió acercarse para mirarla más de cerca, su rostro era muy bello, su cuerpo aunque delgado por haber perdido masa muscular debido a estar sin movimiento tanto tiempo aun lucia gallardo, Hitsugi decidió acercarse más para poder tocar su cabello, aquel cabello rojizo que tanto identificaba a la chica, ahora un poco más largo debido al paso del tiempo, pero que seguía siendo tan suave y sedoso al tacto de las manos de la peliazul.

Un suspiro suave salió de los labios de Kirigaya, ¿Hasta cuándo las cosas seguirían así? ¿Hasta cuándo su Chitaru-san despertaría de ese trance por su maldito veneno?

Se odiaba.

Con toda el alma.

Si es que Azuma no hubiera intervenido a tiempo para auxiliar a Namatame, ella ahora, ahora…

No.

No podía ni si quiera pensarlo.

Era mejor no pensarlo ni siquiera, tomó su mano, ahora estaba aquí con ella y eso era lo único importante, se sentó de nuevo en la silla sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja.

Volteó de nuevo hacía la ventana y los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, haciendo más fría la noche, sin querer los recuerdos seguían revoloteando en su mente pero trato de pensar en otra cosa, así que miró junto a la ventana y miró el calendario que estaba pegado ahí.

24 de diciembre.

Navidad.

Una fecha especial para todo mundo, una fecha en la cual dar y recibir amor era cosa de todo momento, una fecha especial para estar con las personas queridas, pero ahora ella solo tenía una, su Chitaru, que dormía sin enterarse del tiempo. Sonrío irónica, pero para recibir amor de su pelirroja primero tenía que conseguir su perdón y eso era algo que no sabía si iba a pasar algún día.

Era una de las cosas que se había prometido así misma cuando despertó en aquel hospital después de la obra de teatro en la Clase Negra, ella conseguiría su perdón así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Perdón.

Sonaba tan fácil, pero ella sabía que no lo era, no iba a ser fácil que Namatame la perdonara, había tantos motivos, a pesar de que ella no era indiferente a los sentimientos de la otra chica, sabía que estos fácilmente pudieron haber sido opacados por el sentido de justicia que emanaba de Chitaru.

Pero ella lo necesitaba como el mismo aire para respirar, tal vez nunca tuviera su amor, pero con saber que ella tendría su perdón estaría bien.

No.

Eso era una total mentira.

Ella quería el amor de Chitaru, quería sus cálidas palabras, quería las miradas de aquellos rubíes que la miraban como si no hubiera visto nada más hermoso en su vida, quería aquellas manos que acariciaban las suyas con una delicadeza de una pluma, quería perderse en la burbuja mágica del amor que se formaba siempre que estaban juntas.

Quería sentirse amada de nuevo por la persona que ella amaba.

Un suspiro doloroso salió de sus labios y bajó la cabeza haciendo que una lágrima rebelde surcara su mejilla, ¿Por qué no había podido conocer de otra manera a Chitaru? ¿Por qué no haber vivido otra vida diferente donde ella pudiera tener el amor de la chica que amaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? ¿Por qué?

La vida era tan injusta.

Limpió la lágrima que había escapado con el dorso de su mano y levantó la cabeza y de nuevo vio los copos de nieve caer y entonces una pregunta vino a su mente.

¿Y no también había sido injusta para aquella mujer que tenía por sensei? ¿Acaso ella no hubiera querido tener una vida más larga? Acaso… ¿ella había perdonado a quien la había asesinado? Pero aún más importante…si ella tenía a alguien amado… ¿esa persona perdonaría a quien le quitó la vida a lo que más quería?

Sabía que no.

Su Chitaru-san no lo había hecho.

Por eso buscaba justicia, cumplir con el deber de dar paz a la persona que más amaba.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que Hitsugi esperaba que Chitaru olvidara su búsqueda de justicia y la amara como quería?

No, era imposible, como lo eran todos sus sueños donde la pelirroja y ella eran felices.

Entonces su vista se empañó volviendo a los copos de nieve algo casi imposible de distinguir tan solo como una ventisca blanca, sus lágrimas caían a raudales, pequeños sollozos saliendo de su boca como si temiera despertar a la chica que tenía enfrente, lo cual no sucedería, lo cual la ponía aún más triste.

Tomó su mano y le dio un dulce beso, prometiendo que pasara lo que pasara conseguiría su perdón como fuera lugar, no sabía como pero lo haría.

El reloj sonó dando lugar a una hora más en aquella noche de Navidad, Hitsugi con los ojos hinchados y el corazón hastiado, decidió dormir como todas las noches, intentando soñar con el perdón de la persona que amaba y el cómo eran felices juntas.

* * *

 **Lo sé, dirán "Ah, hasta ahora se aparece ésta y peor con algo que de seguro dejara incompleto" y me pregunto: ¿Cómo lo saben? :v okya, mentira xD aunque probablemente ni habrá ya nadie leyendo sobre ANR xD pero aquí dejo algo que debí haber publicado meses atrás, pero debido a una larga lista de cosas en mi vida que sería super aburrido contarles no he podido hacer nada, pero ahora espero si poder aparecerme aquí más seguido.**

 **Esta historia es un ChitaHitsu corto al estilo "Diciembre" donde cuento lo que según yo es la historia hasta cierto punto desconocida de sus vidas antes de entrar a Myojo (Kouga-sensei y Minakata-sensei no me demanden plz) pero es que siempre me quedé con ganas de saber más sobre los personajes y quizás si este tiene buen recibimiento me atreva a hacer más, pero ya veremos xD**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora más que...gracias por soportar a esta vaga todo este tiempo y espero que la sigan soportando xD ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Qué el fandom de Akuma no Riddle resurja como la llama de un fénix!**


End file.
